Dora the Explorer Series Finale
Hello, my name is Kimberly Wolf. I have a beautiful son named Gary. As a mother, I am very careful of what he watches. I banned Dora the Explorer from my house. You’re probably thinking “Kimberly, Dora the Explorer is a kid’s show”. Yes, I know it is, but I banned it for a reason I will never forget. It happened around Christmas of 2013. Gary was eight years old. He has his own TV with a DVD player in his room. He also had videotapes of Blue’s Clues, Spongebob Squarepants, Sesame Street, and classic animated movies. He liked to watch them a lot. I thought of introducing him to something new for a change. Since my husband was home and I wanted to be quick, I decided to go to Cumberland Farms. If you don't know about this chain, it's like a convenience store, and the one nearest to me has a DVD rack. I dug through the DVDs until I finally found one. It had a normal cover, which said “Dora the Explorer: Map Adventures”. I found out too late that the cover was normal, but the DVD was not. On Christmas Eve, we had our Christmas party we have every year. When we opened our presents, Gary got the Dora DVD I got for him. He thanked me for it, but he didn’t watch it until Christmas day. So, the next day, after Gary had all his presents from Santa Claus opened, I think it was before dinner he watched it. I popped the DVD into the player and left him to watch it. When he came out of his room, he said “Mom, dad, Dora is scary, I don’t wanna see her”. As my husband always has to assume everything he says is right, he unsurprisingly said “Son, it was probably nothing”. But I could tell something scared him. His face was white, his eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head, and his lips were dry. I told him “Don’t worry, Gary, there’s nothing to be afraid of, go lay in bed and rest for a while”. But there WAS something to be afraid of: The Dora the Explorer Series Finale. I took the DVD out of the DVD player and sent Gary to bed. “Hmmm….” I wondered “What’s so bad about a DVD that says ‘Map Adventures’?”. I really wanted to find out. At 10:00 P.M., it was time to watch the DVD. I found the portable DVD player I got on eBay and then examined the DVD. It was completely black and it had a picture of a man with an oval shaped head, brown hair, and a beard on the left side. His name was Stan Silverson, as it was written underneath him. At the bottom, there was a red line of text written in Comic Sans font that read “DO NOT RELEASE TO THE PUBLIC!”. “Why isn’t this a Dora DVD?” I whispered as I put it in the player. The DVD started, and it showed the Paramount logo. Instead of being silent, it had a fanfare. I liked to hum the fanfare, so I did. But then it suddenly turned into pure static for a while, then it changed to a test card pattern while a sine wave was the only thing that could be heard. The color bars lasted for about 30 seconds, then it cut to black. “Uh….that was creepy” I thought. The Nick Jr. logo made me jump. Guess what it was? The orange “Nick” was eating the blue “Jr" and there was actually blood. Who in their dirty minds would put this as a logo?! Did they think this, as in cannibalism, was a joke?! The intro started. The theme song sounded normal, but the intro was different. The french doors were brown and opened with a creaking noise, the arts and crafts table had a sign with “No tengo a nadie con quien hablar, que me ayude (I have no one to talk to, help me)” written on it, the room’s lights flickered on and off, the orange cushion was replaced with a pile of skinned corpses which were hard to tell if they were humans or animals, there was thunder and lightning flashes, and the computer was a dust covered white computer instead of a green one. The Dora game took place in an abandoned city instead of a forest, like what you’d find in a horror game. When it showed the title logo, Dora was shivering and looking around. Her face, shirt, and hair were almost completely soaked in blood. The episode began with an orange mediterranean looking house, which I assume was Dora’s. It looked rusty and boarded up. The streets were polluted, the grass was brown, and the sky was pale grey. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of people groaning. The scene zoomed into the only open window of the house, where it showed Dora and Boots in a room with toys scattered everywhere and the wallpaper peeling off. Boots: “I’m scared, Dora!” Dora: “Me too, but we’re lucky we didn’t turn into one of those disturbing monsters, unlike mami and papi” Boots: “We were lucky I killed your parents after they turned into zombies” A loud crack was heard. Dora and Boots exit the room and go downstairs to see three zombies in their house. Dora: “Crap! Let’s get out of here!” They both ran from their house into some sort of forest at this point. Dora: “We don’t have much of a chance of living any longer, we’ll either get eaten by the zombies or infected by that virus, unless we get to the shelter where our friends are” Boots: “But Dora, how do we get to the shelter?” Dora: “Let’s stop and think….who do we ask for help when we don’t know which way to go?.....Say map! Say ma--” The screen suddenly flashed with random clips from retro movies such as The Killer Shrews, episodes of The Twilight Zone, and the movie from the Christmas film Home Alone, Angels With Filthy Souls. They were all in black and white. When they stopped flashing, it showed Dora and Boots at a rotten Troll Bridge with a gutted Grumpy Old Troll. Dora: “We made it to the Troll Bridge!” Boots found what looked like a newspaper and picked it up. He began reading it. Boots: “Zombie Apocalypse Has Come. A virus found in a small village in India has spread throughout Asia and Europe and has recently spread into Mexico at an alarming rate.” Dora began screaming and pointing. Boots turned to his left to see a herd of zombies running toward them. He screamed as well. Boots: “What do we do, Dora?” Dora: “I know! I’ll get Backpack!” Backpack appeared and sung her song. However, it looked more like a flash animation on Newgrounds instead of the usual animation style. After she finished her song, it changed to static again. For some reason, I could hear faint whispering. It cut back to Dora and Boots. Dora was holding two guns and Boots was holding a box of ammo. Dora: “Help me kill the zombies! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!” She shot the zombies, killing them all. But then a much larger crowd of zombies arrived. Dora: “Quick, Boots! Give me more ammo!” Boots: “We don’t have anymore, you used it all up” Dora: “Then let’s get to the Spooky Forest!” They both ran off, singing their “Where Are We Going?” song really fast and gibberish. They made it to an old forest. Dora: “We made it to the Spooky Forest! Be careful, there could be spooky bats and witches….” Boots: “Dora, look out!” An undead Swiper appeared. He looked horrible, his fur was ratty, his mask was torn in multiple places, one of his gloves was missing, his ribcage was exposed, his tail was drenched in blood, and a piece of skin was hanging from his teeth. Dora: “Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping--” Boots: “Dora, what are you doing?!” Dora: “I’m saying ‘Swiper, no swiping!’ like we usually do to keep Swiper away!” Boots: “That stupid crap doesn’t work anymo--” Swiper grabs Boots and bites into his head, making a sickening crunch noise. Crimson blood was oozing down his face. Dora tries to run off, but more zombies came out of nowhere. They all close in on her and the scene suddenly cuts to real-life footage of cheese being shredded. The scary thing about this was that Dora’s screams and the moans of the zombies could be heard. As the cheese became smaller, Dora’s screams got more bloodcurdling. I wonder if the cheese was supposed to represent Dora as she got smaller and smaller when the zombies ripped her apart and ate her. When the cheese was reduced to nothing, the screaming stopped. It then showed a depressed Dora and Boots in Hell with a bunch of other people. Dora: “We made it to Hell! We did it!” She tried to sing her “We Did It” song, but failed miserably due to depression. Dora: “What was your favorite part?.....I didn’t like any parts….” Boots: “I can’t believe we didn’t make it, the zombies got us, what do we do now?” Dora: “We might as well suffer with all others in the fire” She and Boots jump into a fire pit and both of them are shown burning along with a bunch of other souls. Dora: “We couldn’t have done it without you….thanks for helping….” Fire engulfed the screen and it changed to a scene that will haunt me for the rest of my life. It was a video of a kitten, standing in complete darkness, with a lamp being the only source of light. However, it wasn’t just any kitten. I realized it was my mom's lost kitten, Almond. I recognized her, because of the collar and she was an orange female tabby kitten. A hand with what looked like a butcher's knife appeared on screen. Another hand appeared, it pinned Almond onto her side and what happened next was horrible. The hand with the knife starting cutting her head off while she was still alive. Almond cried and screamed in pain as the knife dug through her throat. Her head was seen severed as her body moved around headlessly and blood splattered everywhere and even covered the camera. The scene zoomed out of the beginning computer, which turned off all by itself. It was revealed to be sitting on a coffin. The camera zoomed out. The skinned corpses were now covered in a blood soaked blanket with flies all around it. A bony hand grabbed the sign from earlier and took it offscreen. The doors then closed and the hand with the sign came back. The sign now had a quote from the 1987 film Watership Down: "All the world will be your enemy, Prince of a Thousand enemies. And when they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you; digger, listener, runner, Prince with the swift warning. Be cunning, and full of tricks, and your people will never be destroyed." There were no credits after that. The screen faded to black for a final time and that was it. I burnt the video onto my computer and emailed my mom about Almond’s death. I also attached the video to the email and she ended up reporting it to the police. Later, I got an email from Viacom. They told me that Stan, the guy who I mentioned earlier, made the episode and was responsible for Almond’s death. A tape of Almond was found where he lived, which was surprisingly only an hour from where I lived. He was charged with animal cruelty and murder and was given life in prison without the possibility of parole. So, now you know. I banned Dora the Explorer from my house, all because of the episode and Almond’s death. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Zombies